Played
by Dracuncula
Summary: Jane accompanies Maura to what turns out to be a very revealing afternoon of clothes shopping


**Originally published on Livejournal. Sadly, I own none of the characters.**

* * *

It was hot. Incredibly hot. Far hotter than it should ever be in an upscale clothing boutique where the price tag on a single garment showed more figures than Jane's pay cheque. Detective Jane Rizzoli swallowed, trying without avail to get rid of the dryness at the back of her throat. Didn't they have air conditioning in those places?

"So, what do you think Jane?"

When Maura's voice filtered through Jane's thoughts, she raised her head slightly, only to be met with the most delicious view of the doctor's body wrapped in one of those incredibly short, incredibly accentuating expensive dresses.

"Jane? Are you listening to me?" Maura's voice sounded again.

"Huh?" It took a while for Jane to be able to tear her (entirely inappropriate) stare away from the M.E.'s ample chest. "I, uh, yes. It's … very nice." Jane said, swallowing hard and trying her best to keep her eyes trained on her friend's face, lest they make their way downwards again to ogle what the good doctor appeared to be presenting to Jane rather proudly.

"So you like it? I was afraid you would find it too revealing. You always seem a little … conservative when it comes to dressing up." Maura stated, her eyes searching Jane's face to assess the sincerity of her friend's opinion.

"Oh it's revealing alright!" Jane said before she could stop herself, instantly feeling a blush burning on her cheeks. "What I mean is, uh", the tall brunette cleared her throat "It shows off your, uh, assets. But in a nice way!"

This, Jane decided, was not going too well.

When Maura had asked, or rather begged Jane to go shopping with her, Jane had been reluctant to accompany her for a multitude of reasons. Boredom being the foremost of those reasons, knowing full well how carried away Maura could get when it came to clothes shopping. However, Jane was finding herself anything but bored.

Maura had insisted Jane accompany her into each and every changing room, babbling on and on and on about whatever dress she was about to try on, while Jane had become increasingly aware of every inch of the M.E.'s skin that was revealed while she was undressing in front of the detective.

And Jane, for the life of her, couldn't figure out why she was suddenly reacting to her best friend like she was. After all, she had seen Maura in various states of undress plenty of times. They changed together at the gym, or whenever they had a sleepover Jane would catch a glimpse of Maura in her skimpy nightclothes before they went to bed. But today, for some reason, Maura dressing and undressing in front of Jane was eliciting a reaction within the detective that was entirely new.

She had always admired Maura's perfectly shaped body, but simply in a way that one woman admires another woman's beauty. Today, however, Jane couldn't help but openly ogle all the curves Maura so willingly revealed in front of her. And Jane prayed to God that her friend wouldn't notice her inappropriate staring.

"Well in that case I think I'll buy it. I do rather like it! Maybe I can wear it to Sunday dinner this week!" Maura's voice again cut through Jane's thoughts. Jane focused on her friend's face yet again and took in her pleased smile, apparently completely oblivious to Jane's struggle to keep her composure.

Jane nodded slowly, thinking she was doomed. There was no way in hell she was going to manage to eat even a single bite of food when Maura was sitting next to her wearing … _that_. And she doubted Frankie and Tommy would be able to concentrate on their food either. Maura seemed to have that kind effect on all of the Rizzoli siblings lately.

* * *

"Well that was a rather successful shopping trip, don't you think?" Maura happily stowed the various bags filled with new items of clothing into her car, Jane trailing behind her looking positively drained.

"Yes. Very." was Jane's monosyllabic reply.

Maura eyed her friend and couldn't help the satisfied smile that spread on her lips. It appeared her plan had worked out perfectly, if she was reading Jane's body language correctly. The increased blood flow visible as a slight blush on her cheeks and neck, her dilated pupils, an increase in breathing rate whenever Maura came closer to Jane and, most of all, the hungry stares Jane bestowed upon Maura's body whenever she had modelled a new dress to Jane.

Yes, Maura decided, it was all going very well.

When she had come up with the plan of taking Jane shopping, she had feared at first that Jane would find some way or other to talk her way out of accompanying her. But after the obligatory reluctance that was to be expected, Jane didn't even put up much of a fight and humoured Maura by agreeing to be the plus one for the doctor's shopping endeavour.

Maura, not usually a fan of such a blunt approach whenever she wanted something (or someone), had started to become a little desperate after all her earlier attempts at subtle flirting to which Jane seemed to be completely resistant. So she had decided to play it up a little by using her assets in a not-so-subtle way to finally get Jane to notice what had been right in front of her all along. And she was pleased to find that it appeared to have worked. Now all that was left to do for Maura was to reel Jane in.

"Why don't you come in for a beer or two", Maura offered as soon as they arrived at her house. Jane could only nod, still caught up in her own headspace trying to come to terms with what she realised was undeniably pure and unadulterated attraction she felt towards her best friend.

The first cold beer was drained almost in one go. It dawned a little too late on Jane that maybe alcohol wasn't the best approach in a situation where she desperately tried to maintain what little shred of control she had left after Maura's little peep show this afternoon. Because really, all she wanted to do ever since they got back to the house was tear Maura's clothes off of her and beg her to finish what she had started. But obviously that was not an option. So Jane went to the fridge and busied herself with another bottle of beer, unaware of Maura approaching her like a jungle cat zeroing in on her prey.

"So, Jane, which of the dresses I bought do you like best?" Maura asked, trying her hardest to sound innocent.

"They're all nice, Maura. I mean honestly, you could wear a potato sack and make it look like haute couture!" Jane answered truthfully.

Maura couldn't help the bashful smile at her friend's compliment.

"Thank you, Jane. And thank you for accompanying me today. I realise shopping is not exactly your favourite past time."

"If it means spending time with you I really don't mind." Jane felt her cheeks redden at her words. Two beers in that short amount of time had certainly had their effect.

"That's very sweet." Jane wasn't sure if she was imagining things or if Maura really was inching closer to her with every word she said.

As it was, Jane was leaning against the kitchen counter, with Maura mere centimetres in front of her. And there it was again, that flush of warmth Jane had been feeling all day in Maura's close proximity.

"God you're beautiful." It was a mere whisper, but Jane had said it and there was no doubt in that Maura had heard it. Jane tensed, fully expecting her friend to freak out and put some space between them, certain that this was the final straw that along with her strange behaviour all day would scare Maura off. But no such thing happened, because the next thing Jane knew, Maura's lips were on hers and the soft, lithe body she had been admiring all day long was pressed against hers with a demanding urgency.

Jane's lips hungrily responded to Maura's kiss and only when it became all too much and Jane tore her mouth away from Maura's for a desperate gasp of air did her brain seem to catch up with what was happening.

"Jesus, Maura! What … I mean, how …" unable to produce a coherent sentence Jane just stared at those calm hazel eyes in front of her.

"Isn't this what you want?" Maura asked.

"Yes! Yes of course this is what I want! Good God woman, I have been wanting to have my way with you ever since you dragged me into the first changing room with you today! But how, I mean, since when … I never thought you'd be interested in me … that way." Jane's confusion was evident and Maura couldn't help but smile.

"Oh Jane. For a detective, you are rather dense sometimes." With those words and a smirk, her lips were back on Jane's and it suddenly dawned on the detective that she had been played by the good doctor like a horny teenager.

Which, really, she found she didn't mind at all when she woke up the next morning to the insistent kisses of a very naked Maura who was, as it turned out, quite insatiable herself when it came to Jane.


End file.
